From Me to You
by Cassiel Black
Summary: Alice and Edward cheat and Bella leaves only to find she has a child that is half vampire and human. Four years later she doesn't know what to do about her sons cavings and calls jasper for help. not compliant with BD.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She guessed it was all the hunting trips that led to this point.

She wasn't a vampire, so therefore knew that there were things she couldn't do. Places she couldn't go; things that she would never be allowed to see; that she never wanted to see.

Bella felt the laughter finally explode from her as she witnessed Jasper giving Emmett a wedgey. There were some things that she just couldn't fathom on vampire society and that was a big form of Emmett screaming as Jasper pulled on his pants.

"I give dammit it, I give," Emmett yelled into the heavens.

Jasper chuckled, "I don't think I heard that."

He turned to Bella with his honey filled gaze, "Bella, I think you otta' take a picture of this darlin'; I want some proof."

Bella giggled, she had never seen the blond vampire look so carefree in his life. She laughed, pulling out some fancy touch screen phone that Edward had brought her. Turning on the film, she laughed even more as she saw Emmett giving her the dirtiest look.

"Bella, how can you do this to me?" Emmett yelled, feigning hurt.

Bella laughed even more and held up the camera at Jasper's seemingly signature smirk.

"Alright Jasper, quit tormenting your brother. And Bella, go see Carlisle he has something to give you." She smiled the way she always sweetly did. There was truly no one like Esme, someone who never said anything bad about anybody.

Bella laughed one last time, shutting off the camera. Emmett walked up ruffling her hair and then to her surprise he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running toward the house. She let out a little scream, pounding on his back to put her down. She could see Esme following behind and Jasper walking next to her and laughing at Bella suspended figure. They had just started to know each other, Edward had begun to allow her a little more freedom in their world ever since they had come back from Voltera, and for that she was grateful.

She could now spend time alone with the members of her family without Edward's supervision and she liked Jasper. His soft quiet demeanor was not at all what he was; she found that Alice often out shied her mate's personality with her own. And she found that Jasper and herself had more in common then she thought; both even sharing the same taste in music, books and love of history. During her time spent with him she had found that he had better control when away from his family, he told her that their thirst, mixed with his own, only fueled his desire for her blood.

"Em, put her down sweet heart," Esme laughed. She knew Emmett had pouted even if she couldn't see him; the big lug would never disobey Esme. Bella felt her feet hit solid ground; she had always had a little problem with people picking her up; especially without her consent.

She smiled at Esme and Emmett ruffled her hair some more, Jasper seemed to have already left the room; probably to go find Alice. Bella made her way over to the stairs, going up each one though lacking that sophisticated grace of a vampire and even she could hear the tiny creaks in the floor. This was another bad thing about living with vampires; they always made her feel awkward. She felt like a bumbling noisy idiot in a house full of creatures that could here you fall, and worse hear you pee.

She knew Carlisle's study was at the end of the hall and to the left. It was past the various paintings of his day in the Volturi and English life. She loved history, the history of the paintings fascinated her, and it was like seeing your favorite painting from a history book in real life. She longed for something that was so eternal and beyond you that you could only look at it. Maybe she was just a sucker for poetry, for paintings that looked as though they were painted with more purpose then the flowers that looked like vaginas now a day.

She knocked on the vast oak door; for some reason feeling so small standing beside it. Carlisle Cullen was the epitome of sophistication. He was basically the most perfect vampire that ever lived. He had never once drunk human blood before, and relished ending all life. Yet he was a father, she thought of him as such; yet he sparked a certain amount of authority that made her feel inferior. You love and respected your minister, yet you wouldn't expect them to chill and have a drink with you. Carlisle Cullen seemed to Bella, untouchable.

"Bella, please come in," Carlisle called. He was hunched over his desk looking over a stack of papers.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?" she asked, sitting in the chair across from him and he dropped his papers and smiled at her.

"Bella, we're family right?" He asked. This question caught Bella by surprise. What did he mean by this? Were they going again?

"Of course Carlisle," she stated suspiciously. Ever since Charlie had gotten sick and had to be admitted into the hospital she had been spending her nights with the Cullen's.

"That's why I thought I'd give you this," Carlisle smiled. He reached into the drawer of his desk and took out a small black box. Holding it toward Bella she took it and looked inside, her breath hitching. "Before I know it you and Edward will be hitched soon and you'll be part of the family, and everyone in the family has one so…"

Bella marveled at the gleaming onyx ring in the box. The large front oval was decorated in the majestic lion and clovers of the Cullen crest all on top of a little 'B' in cursive lettering at the bottom.

"With all you've been going through Bella we just wanted you to know you had a family." Carlisle smiled. If she hadn't controlled it, Bella felt as though she would burst into tears.

Suddenly his ears perked up and he slowly looked down as though he had come to a conclusion. "Even if it happens like last time, just know that we'll always be there."

She wanted to ask what he meant by that. Were they leaving? No, that couldn't be it. Bella took the ring out the box and put it on her middle finger. At least if they did it wouldn't be as though they never existed. She started to walk toward the living room to see if Emmett and Jasper were still playing and stopped when she heard something.

Whispered hushed voices could be heard and put her ear to the door she realized was Alice and Jaspers. "You can't tell her, or Jasper."

She had heard enough of Alice's voice to know it was her. She could barely hear what they were saying; they were probably trying to hide it from the vampires down stairs. Was Alice cheating on Jasper? Then she heard the second voice, obviously in rage because his tone got higher.

"…I don't love her…you" she recognized the voice, the honey slick tones. Suddenly she felt her heart speed up, pounding into her chest.

"I can't see her Edward, I have no idea who she will go to, who she will tell," Alice hissed. "We could lose our family."

She felt involuntary panic pore from her. Edward was cheating on her….with Alice her supposed best friend and sister. She didn't know if she could take that. No, she couldn't take that.

So she ran, down the stairs praying that her clumsy feet wouldn't betray her. What was she supposed to do?

As she ran she heard her name being called from the house, but didn't turn, she couldn't bear to. Once she had gotten to her car she was forced to look back as she drove away only to see every Cullen staring after her; none of them knowing that this was good bye.

**Hoped you like it, it will get better in later chapters and I wanted to do sort of a twist on the common cheating spouse stories. So I hope you like it.**

**Eternal Love~ Cassiel Night**


	2. Four Years Later

**Thank you guys for all the reviews you gave me I read each and every one and I love them all. I have this thing with not posting long chapters, no matter how I try I can't but I will try none the less.**

**I have this thing were I announce my favorite review and shout them out. This time I chose ****Kenjo** **the Le gasp thing made me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Twilight or anything associated with the franchise all rights are reserved, if not limited to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Don't sue.**

Chapter 2: Four years later

"Mommy," she heard the familiar voice of her son call her name. She sighed; she supposed the few hours she had gotten of sleep would have to hold her over for a while. Moving her hand in front of her eyes she squinted at the rays of sun light that had stolen through her window and effectively blinded her. Her body protested at the act of getting up, wanting to remain dormant and oblivious to the outer world. There was only one problem with that; she had a son.

Bella had laughed at the idea when she had found out. She had scoffed that the one horrendous time that she had sex had resulted in her being pregnant. Edward had finally decided to give into her demands. However she had been surprised that it was even possible that she had gotten pregnant. Not because Edward was a hundred and seven and his vampire genetics should not have made it possible. No, she was shocked because he had been in her for such a short time that she was surprised he had even broken her hymen.

But thoughts of Edward no longer brought her grief. She had grown with being pregnant and having no one but herself to rely on and so this had made her immune to the sorrow of her former love. She had even wondered if her father was right, if maybe she was placing too much stock in teen love; more in love in the idea of love, then in love with Edward.

Besides she couldn't hold any more hostility to Edward without first thanking him. He had given her the best thing that ever happened in her life. She had often thought the mothers in the movies ridiculous and doting when they fawned over their son's, thinking that they were the best damn thing since the I pod; but now she understood. Whether she meant it or not her life revolved around her son.

"Grayson Charles Swan, what did I tell you about excitement before noon," she joked. She grinned at the beautiful little boy in front of her. His hair fell in an unruly spikes and curls around his head in a bronze cap. His eyes were a bright vibrant blue, she had thanked good for; she had cried a bit when she realized they matched Charlie's. He was tall for three, reaching just above her hip and his smooth white skin sparkled mildly in the sun. He was the perfect blend of them both, having Bella's heart shaped face and shy demeanor, and Edwards unruly bronze locks and unfortunately his vampirism.

"Sorry Mommy," he giggled his voice barely above a whisper. He placed his feet on the bed frame easily jumping into her heightened bed and snuggling next to her; moments like this making Bella's heart melt.

She chuckled softly and lay down next to him, pulling the cover over his Harry Potter pajamas and tucking him in.

She sighed and realized how much of her life she had devoted to him. She had gone and got a job as a nurse at a local blood bank, her job was to stock the shelves of the blood bank and run inventory. Of course I was the perfect job to take blood bags to her son and keep the in the deep freezer in their garage.

He was her job.

She looked at all the card board boxes that surrounded her bed room; all full of her things. Moving back to forks had not been her first choice, but it had been the most convenient and one that would help Gray in the long run.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he soon confessed. She could see the look of reluctance on his face and felt ashamed in an instant; she should have known more, been able to help. She once again moved all the covers off them and started to get off the bed all the while looking at her clock. She had been up since three in the morning trying to unpack a majority of their things, having done Gray's room first and then moving to the living room. Eight o' clock in the morning was not her time.

Starting into the kitchen she started on a pot of coffee, eager to thwart the part of her mind telling her to go back to sleep. Then moving over to the cupboard she removed two granola bars from the box and set them on the counter then walked across the onyx tiled floors she made her way to the door that led to their garage. Taking out the key from around her neck she twisted it in the lock and pulled open the freezer and reached in grabbing a bag of blood. They were running dangerously low and she would have to think of something soon

Closing the freezer and locking it she ran back through the door and flinging it shut with her foot. "Here baby," she smiled setting the bag down on the counter and grabbing a mug from one of the boxes going over to the coffee maker and poring till the cup was full.

Bella watched silently as her son at his breakfast. He was shoving bites of the granola bar into his mouth and gulping mouthfuls of blood hungrily. She knew it would only get worse, the craving. She had seen in plenty of times with James, Victoria, Laurent and even Riley and the new born army. But she wasn't a vampire; she knew nothing about how to curb a craving of blood. She couldn't take him to hunt or teach him the morals and values of a vampire as Carlisle could. She winced; she missed Carlisle to no end. Ever since Charlie had died she missed her father figure more than ever. And missing him made her miss Esme, who was more of a real mother then Renee had ever been, neither hair brained or sporadic. This of course made her miss Emmett and long for one of his bone crushing hugs and his jokes. She had looked at that clip on her phone so many times her eyes got tired. She had spent hour's just watching Jasper laugh as he gave Emmett a wedgy as it played out on her phone.

Jasper.

They had just become friends when she left and she seemed to miss him the most. His soft and quiet spoken demeanor reminded her of her son's. He didn't just talk to talk; he actually had something to say when he did. They had often discussed books and she had learned that he even had most of the same preferences; though he had most likely lived when they came out.

She then had a thought; she didn't know how she didn't think of it before as she rushed from the room and ran up the short flight of stairs to her purse. Riffling through it she removed her phone, the one Edward had gotten her a while back; though it was disconnected she still used it to watch the video of her former life.

Scrolling through the contacts she found what she was looking for. Grabbing her cell phone of the bed she ran down stairs and back into the kitchen were Gray was throwing away his trash. Seeing the look on her face he looked down at the floor.

"Mommy, I'm sorry that we had to move, I-"

Bella cut him off by crouching down to his level and laying her hands on his shoulder and smiling. She watched as Gray's expression softened at realizing she wasn't mad at him.

"No, no baby," she breathed. "Mommy's not mad at you at all, in fact how do you feel about someone coming to help you?"

His grin extended from ear to ear and he nodded vigorously. She smiled and reached up grabbing her phone she dialed the number. Calling the one person she could trust, the person she did trust knowing about her son.

The phone picked up on the first ring and Bella breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the familiar Texas draw. She stood perplexed for a moment until she realized she hadn't said anything.

"Jasper," she breathed. The phone was silent on the other end and she thought that he had hung up. Of course he would, she had left him, left him in the same situation as she had been in and expected him to deal by himself. Told him how they were friends, family and then just disserted him without a second glance, not even a number. He should be furious, appalled-

"Bella," he said finally. She briefly detected a tone of relief and felt it overcome her as though Jasper was here to pass the emotions through her.

"Jasper, I know you may not like me right now but-" she started, but was cut off.

"Bella, how the hell have you been," he drew and she smiled. It wasn't like Jasper to pry, that had always been Alice's job. He seemed to know that if Bella kept something secret it was for a good reason, he was humble and she loved that about him.

"Good," she chuckled. She reached down and wiped some crumbs from Gray's face and off the tiny gold snitch's that flew on his pajamas. "Very good," she sighed.

"Bella just ask, you know I would do anything for you," Jasper stated. And she secretly smiled. She knew his words to be true.

She sighed, this was it; it was now or never. "Jazz, I need your help; how fast can you be back to Forks?"

**Hoped you like it, I have never wrote a story with little kids and I hate that Bella got prego in BD but I liked this idea and I couldn't just ignore it as it popped into my head.**


	3. Jasper

**Wow Oh my gosh, I woke up in the morning with about thirty four+ email notifications for this story and I love it! Thank you so much, I'm glad you like it.**

**thank you for all your reviews and I have to say that ****Skylar Black, ****not because we have the same last name but because I really liked her suggestions, I will be sure to implement all of them because you're the reader and that's what you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Twilight or anything related to the franchise, all rights are reserved if not limited to Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment. Don't sue.**

Chapter 3: Jasper

"Mommy who is…is Jazpur?" Grayson's voice broke through her thoughts. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She had not really taken to account that Jasper may have forgiven Edward and Alice and told them about Bella's phone call. Were they having a laugh about it now? Yes, they were probably laughing at the low life human that couldn't last without the vampires that she had come to know. They all probably had a little bet going about when she would crawl back to them.

"He's…he's your uncle," Bella smiled. She couldn't help but laugh as the little boys face lit up with happiness. She felt guilty about the fact that Gray didn't have much family and was stuck with only Bella and occasionally Renee under Bella's supervision. She knew that he didn't mind but it all brought her back to the blistering question that was forming inside her head. Should she have told Edward about Grayson?

She had been adamant about this because something told her that Edward had changed. That he was very different from the kind person that she had fell in love with. But mostly she feared that he would take her son, and that he would be cut off from Bella. She knew that in a regular case under regular circumstances that this would never happen; but Edward wasn't exactly normal.

"Uncle, I've never had an uncle before," he whispered. Bella smiled, leaning down she lifted him off the floor and sat him on her hip. She knew that he was getting heavy and she really wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

"I know baby, and your uncle Jasper is special, like you are," she smiled. She felt Gray's little finger sticking in her hair. She hadn't combed it, come to think of it she was still in her pajamas and Jasper would be here in a few hours.

"Gray, buddy how about we go get ready?' she smiled. He nodded his head as if realizing that he was still in his pajamas.

"I'll go and start your bath water, go in the closet and pick out what you want to wear to day okay baby?" she smiled and sat her son down on the ground and watched as he ran off up the stairs. Shaking her head she walked up the same flight of stairs and down the hallway, the sun casting its rays from the landing windows. She had gotten a good deal for the house because she had bought it from one of her father's friends who knew that she had a hard time raising her son buy herself with one income.

Instead of going to the bathroom she by passed to her room. Walking across her lush black carpeting she crossed the ground over to her jewelry case and opened the dark polish wood box. She sighed in remembrance as her finger fondly shaped the trace of the Cullen encrusted ring. With shaking hands she picked up the onyx colored object and placed it on her third finger and breathed an accepting sigh. She had done this every morning for the past four years and it was always this painful, but she had to do it. Because the ring wasn't a symbol of Edward but a reminder of what she had lost because of him. That was why she truly hated him, because he had un-riotously cost her and her son their family.

This was why the thought of Edward made her sick; because Edward didn't have to answer Gray every time he asked why all the other kids he saw had fathers and uncles and aunts and _family_. She cursed him to the lower parts of hell for making her son feel that pain, because Grayson would never be Edward's; ever; she would fight to the death if that was to happen. She would-

"Mommy, what are you doing in here?" she heard Gray's voice cut through her thoughts like the thunder of a raging storm.

She smiled, leaning down to pick him up again and walked toward the bathroom. "Nothing sweet heart, did you decide what you were going to wear?"

He nodded and held up the clothes Bella had just now realized he was holding. She had realized early on that Grayson was a huge Harry Potter fan. He had asked for his room to be decorated in snitches and magical flying brooms. Posters and wallpapers covered his wall and his four poster bed was adorned with the three main Harry Potter characters, the other two she couldn't name if you paid her. Being brighter than four he could read the books she had bought for him with help on the occasional long word. Bella had even suspected that he had a bit of a crush on the girl one. Bella had never had a problem with his exploration of the magical world, hell he was part of it. Her main focus had been on letting him be who he was and to never let anyone take that from him. Though she would never admit that it might be in preparation encase he was to ever meet his father.

She moved the polo t-shirt with the Hogwarts insignia on the right breast and his khaki pants to the basin of the sink and ran the bath water putting in some of the bubbles that Grayson liked so that he could wash and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Mommy, is uncle Jasper nice?" Gray asked as he got into the tub and stared to move the bubbles around.

"Of course, he'll love you sweet heart," she smiled.

"Is he going to leave?"

This question broke her heart and she sighed. "I hope not baby, I hope not."

There was a pause before Bella leaned over to wash Gray's back and got him dressed and ready, even putting on his little Gryffindor tie. She then took a shower in her own room, walking out into her room which was covered in blacks, whites, and reds. She would have to unpack the boxes and get the guest room ready for Jasper to keep his stuff in. She hoped that it wouldn't be awkward for him to stay in a house where all of its inhabitants slept. She sighed, her son's question surfacing in her mind. Would Jasper be nice? The thought was enough to make her halt. She knew if he hadn't changed he would be the nicest, most caring person that she had ever met. But she had a feeling that Jasper had probably changed; at least a little. Even she was more guarded. She hadn't dated since she had found Edward and Alice; she knew every man would break her heart. Plus there was always Grayson to think about, he couldn't have another father disappoint him.

When Gray was done with his bath, she toweled him off and got him dressed with an order to go tame his hair. She then made her way to her own room, her mind on what she would wear. She hadn't seen Jasper in forever and wanted to make a great impression. She felt a clench in her stomach when she thought about Jasper's eyes on her; but she passed it as nerves. Jasper was like a brother to her, nothing more.

She went into her closet, pulling out a pair of dark jeans that had hints of black. Even if she was a mom, she was still young and loved the rocker sort of hippie look she had adopted now that Alice wasn't there to pick out her clothes. She pulled on some sandals that wrapped around her ankles and were brown with green earth color stones. She then pulled on a ruffled dark green tank top and her thick wrist bands. Deciding to let her hair flow as she walked down stairs to find Grayson sitting in the living room by the radio.

"Mamma, dance party," he declared. He then pressed the start button on the radio and she grinned as her little man started dancing to a Maroon 5 song.

…_Wake up call, caught you in the morning with another one my bed_

_Don't you care about me anymore? _

_Don't you care about me? _

_I don't think so. Six foot tall came without so had to shoot him dead._

_He won't come around here anymore, he won't come around here I don't feel so bad._

Bella smiled and danced with Gray as he moved his arms above his head and shook his little hips. They often had random 'dance parties' as Gray liked to call them; this was why they had radios in every part of the house.

Bella turned the radio down when she heard someone knock at the door, almost forgetting that Jasper was coming. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Even if Jasper didn't age and would always stay the same she was still shocked to see his face. Without thinking she ran at Jasper and flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled and squeezed gently around her waist. That was when she looked over Jasper's shoulder and came face to face with a woman.

Having seen this Jasper gently lowered Bella to the ground and turned to the woman wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Bella darlin' this is Vivian, my girlfriend. Viv this is my lil sis Bella Swan," he smiled. However, Bella felt her smile grow smaller, and smaller. Damn she hated the 'S' word.

"Mama is that uncle Jasper? Can I meet him mommy, can I?" she heard the voice of her son ask.

"Uncle? Oh god Bella he looks-" Jasper whispered, Bella cut him off from saying the name.

"This is Grayson Swan, your nephew," she muttered. She pushed Grayson a little forward telling him he could say hi. The little boy threw his arms around Jasper's waist, the only thing Bella could watch was Jasper's startled expression; and Vivian's heated one. Just fucking great.

_I'm so sorry darlin'. Did I do the wrong thing? _

_Oh what was I thinkin'? Is his heart still beatin'?_

**Hoped you liked it. The song used in this fic was **_**Wakeup Call**_** by Maroon 5 which is my favorite band and I had to rep them somehow, if you haven't heard it, you should check it out. Anyway you know the drill, review I love them all.**

**Eternal love~ Cassiel Black**


End file.
